


It's the Little Things

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever reason, this was what Kyo always needed from him. To be grounded in what was purely them, to pull himself back from the brink of whatever demons he reached for during each show. Somehow, the intimacy of their world gave him peace, and for that, Toshiya always counted himself blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flollu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flollu).



> Romance, fluff, chemistry between K&T. cuteness, in a relationship. Detailed sex, Toshiya as a vocal bottom, Kyo rims him. Blowjobs are good. Ending that is not directly after the sex. Make it end after that.  
> Thanks to sakura_ame for the starter that inspired this story!  
>  Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Songs: Various by Savage Garden

Toshiya stretched out across the double bed in the hotel room of a hotel somewhere in downtown LA. He couldn't say he'd expected to be here tonight or that he'd even expected the quiet knock on his door just after he'd gotten out of the shower. It had been uncanny, almost as if the person on the other side had known exactly how long he took in his showers and to get his nightly routines done.

And then he'd opened the door and there had been Kyo, the vocalist looking small and somehow fragile standing in the hall outside his door. It made sense, then, that they'd known how long it would take, Kyo having known his routine for years now. He wasn't even sure how long the other had really paid that much attention, but he was sure it was far beyond the years he'd actually been aware of it. He let the other into his room and closed the door securely behind him, watching as the wayward vocalist half stumbled through the room to his bed where he collapsed near the headboard, curling up on his side and peering up at him through a mess of post-concert makeup.

He'd spent five minutes coddling the other, telling him everything he knew by now that he needed to hear and then shipped him off to the shower, letting him know it wasn't an option if he was intending to remain in the room.

And now... well now, he lay there, stretched on his own bed, the covers pulled down and his towel draped over his lap. But he'd made no more effort to get himself dressed than that. There was rather little point in that, as this was also a routine he knew all too well, a dance they'd performed far more than perhaps anyone would have ever suspected.

The shower shut off and he heard a few minutes of thumping. Flicking off the TV, he turned the light off, and tossed the remote aside. Less than a minute later the light shut off in the bathroom and Kyo stumbled into the room again, this time crawling up on the bed rather than falling on it. Naked as a jaybird, he slid onto the white sheets, lying on his side, pillowing his head on Toshiya's thigh. One arm came to rest across his legs.

Toshiya reached down, lightly running his hand over the lightly-returning bits of Kyo's hair, the slight prickly feeling to it somehow comforting to his fingertips as he knew it would be to Kyo as well.

Kyo turned his head a little, giving Toshiya more access, his breathing still coming in soft gasps, his fingers still clenching into fists and then releasing, time and again. 

Toshiya simply remained there, stroking his hair, watching in the semi-darkness... and waiting. He waited until the other's breathing evened out, until he slumped against him, all the tenseness of his muscles releasing. This was so normal at home, almost stupidly routine. But overseas, Kyo always tried to keep it to himself, to stay away from Toshiya in such a way, though the bassist had never quite understood why. Paranoia, perhaps.

When Kyo shifted, pushing himself up on his arm and reached for his towel, Toshiya simply let his hand slide down to the back of the other's neck, caressing lightly. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, waiting on the familiar touch that would come next. For whatever reason, this was what Kyo always needed from him. To be grounded in what was purely them, to pull himself back from the brink of whatever demons he reached for during each show. Somehow, the intimacy of their world gave him peace, and for that, Toshiya always counted himself blessed.

He let a soft gasp out as Kyo's tongue slicked over the head of his already hardening cock. His body knew what was coming, it always did. Sometimes routine was necessary. Some would call it dull or boring, but Toshiya called it wonderful.

Soon enough Toshiya was gripping the back of Kyo's neck a bit more harshly as the vocalist's head bobbed over his lap, the very distinct sounds of their actions filling the room. A small smirk crept over his lips. Sometimes his mind just floated away while Kyo labored over his cock, but sometimes - like now - he was taken to this private place in his mind where he reflected on all the wonderful things being with Kyo had brought him.

For Toshiya it was the small things. It was the enthusiasm Kyo showed for everything they did. It was the pure pleasure dancing in his eyes whenever they went somewhere, just the two of them. It was the way he could nearly always pull that little quirk of a smile onto Kyo's lips... and the times he made him laugh so hard he could barely catch his breath. It was how Kyo curled up beside him on cold nights, claiming he was only trying to give Toshiya a heater... when they both knew it was because he was lonely but unwilling to admit he wanted such affection as to cuddle on the bed at night. It was how his lover snored with his mouth wide open and his head titled back. It was the little quirks; the way Kyo would always rearrange his magazines whenever he was over or the way he stacked his spoons in the drawer. It was the light in his eyes the morning after a night like this... and, if he was honest, it was the pure, unbridled lust with which Kyo went after him when he chose to.

Granted, a lot of things were on Kyo's terms within this relationship. But he never took Toshiya for granted and he listened to reason better than anything else. Toshiya didn't honestly think they'd ever move in with one another or ever take it any further than where they were. But it was easy and comfortable here and he'd been fine with it just like this for going on ten years already. 

Even with the emotional whirlwind that Kyo could be, they were never anything but stable in what they were. Their fights were tiny, only over things that didn't matter. And their laughter always outshining anything else that could have been strained between them. The fact was... Kyo made him happy and he made Kyo's life lovable. In the realm of things that mattered, those were pretty high up the list for each of them.

Kyo pulled up off his cock, wiping his hand over the back of his mouth and moving to his knees. Something shifted as Toshiya looked at him and the air pulled a little darker than it usually did. He didn't have to be told a thing. This he was also familiar with, the odd juxtaposition that was Kyo and his ways. Pushing himself up, Toshiya moved to his knees and leaned down until his head was pillowed on his arms, torso on the bed, and his ass in the air. Spreading his legs a bit more, he made sure he was comfortable and then waited on the other to find his lube and penetrate him.

A few seconds passed him by before anything happened and then it was Kyo's hands on his ass, spreading him and then his breath against his entrance. He shivered, a moan bubbling out at the unexpected. This was certainly new. New not only in the break in routine, but the fact that Kyo had never dared go in for such a thing.

The vocalist's tongue slicked across his entrance and Toshiya groaned, grabbing the pillow and shoving his face into it to capture part of the moans. Kyo probed at him, lightly sliding his tongue around the area and then lapping hard at him. A few more seconds and his tongue actually slid in just the smallest amount and Toshiya nearly came undone. He cried out into the pillow, pushing back against him, his cock straining as every thought he could have possibly had was obliterated.

Kyo held him in place and began to fuck his tongue in and out of his passage, driving Toshiya even further toward the brink of orgasm. And then his hand slid around to grasp his cock, giving him a few good strokes. With a cry, Toshiya fell apart in his hands, trembling as he pulsed out his pleasure all over the bedsheets beneath him.

Within seconds, Kyo had left a good amount of spit behind and slid up behind him. He pushed in with little resistance, molding himself to the bassist's rear as he began to jerk his hips in quick little movements. 

Even this part was less familiar territory for Toshiya, the other usually taking his time once he was inside of him. It was nearly never frantic like this, but his body was thriving off of the change of pace, his cock still standing hard away from him. His hips canted and the tip brushed through the cum he'd left on the bed sheets already. Groaning, he let Kyo go after him at that angle, forcing his body into overdrive. The frantic slap of their union grew louder as Kyo began nearly fully pulling out and shoving back in. 

When Kyo started moaning, Toshiya lost it a second time, letting out his own array of noises as he did. It'd been so long since Kyo had let himself go enough to actually vocalize his pleasure over their union. His hands clutched at the pillow as he rutted against the bed, panting as he strained through his orgasm.

Kyo let out a near-growl and then pushed in hard and stilled. He shuddered hard behind him and then cried out, starting to empty himself into Toshiya's passage. 

They remained joined for quite a while, just easing against one another. By the time Kyo pulled out, he was already flaccid and the cum on the bed sheets already cooled to the touch.

Toshiya remained where he was, Kyo getting up and padding off to the bathroom. The faucet ran and then the sound of water being squeezed out of a cloth down the drain met his ears. Soon enough, he was being cleaned up, first his cock and then his rear. The bed got a cursory wipe as well. Kyo patted his rear gently, mumbling, "C'mon... walk me back to my room?"

Toshiya groaned, the urge to fall asleep strong, but not stronger than his instinct to do whatever it was Kyo wanted of him. He rolled out of bed, stumbling a little, Kyo's hand steadying him. Their eyes met in the dim light from the bathroom and Toshiya found the peace there that he'd hoped. A small smile graced Kyo's lips and Toshiya returned it with a grin of his own, reaching to cup his lover's cheek. "Fuck the hell out of me like that anytime, sweetheart."

Kyo made a face at the pet name, rolling his eyes as he turned away. "Don't push your luck." 

They got dressed in relative silence, Toshiya only bothering with thin sleep pants, a tank top, and flip-flops, Kyo borrowing what he could from him to avoid putting on his dirty clothing from the show.

Ten minutes found them in Kyo's room, his laundry on the floor and Toshiya's clothing returned, Kyo stark naked on his own bed. He lay back against the nest of pillows and gave Toshiya a crooked smile. "Maybe... stay?"

Toshiya debated it for a moment, knowing full well if he did stay they'd not get an ounce of sleep, Kyo's mind always roaming over a million topics and his mouth incapable of stopping them after a show. He shrugged and plopped himself down in one of the leather chairs, drawing his leg up and leaning on it. "If I pass out, just make sure I don't kill my back. Gettin' too old for this shit." The smile on his lips told another story than his grouchy words did though.

"Yeah, yeah... you ancient piece of shit." Kyo shifted, rolling onto his side and stuffing a pillow against his chest, peering at Toshiya, utterly silent, his gaze calculating and yet, somehow, calming. "You know... sometimes I wonder..."

Toshiya smirked to himself, focusing on Kyo then, letting out the requisite sound to let him know he was listening. Tonight... would be a long night. But utterly worth it in every single way.

**The End**


End file.
